Get Loki'd
by WhiteLunaNight
Summary: You were planning a surprise dinner for you and your boyfriend. Of course, nothing goes as planned. Dancing and shenaningans ensue.


Get Loki'd

You were in the kitchen beginning to prepare for the surprise dinner you had planned for you and your boyfriend. The first thing you did to start was connect your phone to the Bluetooth speaker that was on the kitchen counter. You opened the Spotify app, put the volume on at maximum, pressed shuffle on your dance playlist and started cooking. The first song that came on already had you swaying to the music. You mouthed the lyrics as you chopped the onions. You were planning on pulling all the stocks on this dinner. You were cooking your 'world famous' beef bourguignon, including buttered potatoes and carrots. Everything was better with butter, as your grandmother always insisted, and you had to agree. The woman knew what she was talking about.

Half the playlist had gone by and you were putting the beef bourguignon in the oven to slow cook and was starting to peel the vegetables when your favourite song came on. You couldn't help but sing the lyrics out loud, so loud that you missed the door opening and the footsteps that stopped at the kitchen opening. As you thought that nobody was home, you pulled out your worst dance moves, as they always put you in a good mood. You had closed your eyes in your fun and passionately screamed sang the words to the song. You were moving your hips side to side in an exaggerated motion and your arms were above your head following them. You turned around, your eyes still closed, and started strutting around the kitchen, your task briefly forgotten. You were sure you looked ridiculous, but you didn't care at the moment, well, not until you heard laughing coming from the kitchen doorway. You whipped around and saw your boyfriend, Loki, with one of the biggest smiles on his face. Instead of feeling embarrassed like you normally would, you started strutting ridiculously towards him, slightly changing the lyrics as you neared him.

"_she's up all night to the sun,_

_I'm up all night to get some"_

His smile didn't leave his face as you made your way towards him and you had the cheesiest smile you could muster at the moment with out laughing your ass off. By the time you had made it in front of him he was smiling so hard you were sure his cheeks ached and that was exactly what you had intended. The next lyrics you knew would have him laughing.

"_She's up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get Loki'd"_

And you were correct. He threw his head back and laughed and you laughed right along with him. You grabbed both his hands in yours and dragged him forward, moving your arms back and forth, trying to get him to dance. He made a face and you stuck your tongue out at him, still not letting go of his hands. You started singing the lyrics and started dancing. You had closed your eyes again and were surprised when Loki twirled you around. You opened your eyes and the smile that showed up on your face hurt your cheeks. Loki was looking at you with that cheeky look in his eyes and had started dancing when you weren't looking. He was a fantastic dancer, but Odin knows he had as much bad dance moves as you. And he used them all in that moment. You can't remember when you had ever laughed so much as in that moment with him. You had had a mini awful dance moves competition between the both of you and nobody won because you were laughing so hard you couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Sadly, the song ended. Neither of you could catch your breaths from how much you laughed together. You still had your hands together and just as the last notes to the song faded away, Loki gave you a little twirl and pulled you into his arms. You smiled up at him and the amusement and love that shone in his eyes you were sure were reflected in yours.

"Hi"

"Hello, Love" The arms that were around your waist gave a little squeeze. He looked behind you and you suddenly remembered the surprise you had wanted to give him. You let out a groan and laid your head on his chest. "What's this?" He asked

"Your home early. You weren't supposed to be home early." You sighed and turned around and stepped out of his arms, going back to peel the vegetables. You heard him approaching you and weren't surprised when he put his arms around your waist. He didn't say anything; he just made a sound for you to go on. "It was supposed to be a surprise. But," You shrugged your shoulders, a smile forming on your face "You can help me if you want? We just have to peel the vegetables; we can cook them later. The beef bourguignon won't be ready yet." You turned around in his arms and looked at him from behind your eyelashes, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no. You heard him sigh and roll his eyes good naturedly.

"Fine, I'll help you"

"Great! There's two potatoes and three carrots to peel. Here's the peeler" You grabbed his hand and placed said instrument in his hand. "Good Luck!" You hurriedly kissed his nose and ran off laughing, leaving him in the kitchen dumbfounded.

When you had run away from the kitchen, you had taken your phone with you, which was still connected to the speaker. When Loki came out of the kitchen, a wicked gleam in his eyes, you played the song and sang the lyrics as he approached you.

_She's up all night to the sun,_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get Loki'd_

When he had finished having his revenge on you (which had turned out _very _pleasurable for the both of you) you had entirely forgotten about the beef bourguignon slow cooking in the oven. It turns out that French beef was a very delicious breakfast.


End file.
